Cookie Crossing
( ) Fixed Fixed Fixed Fixed | released = | difficulty = Medium - Somewhat Hard }} Story This is the second episode that is part of a three-episode story arc. Before episode: Tiffi finds the forest that's something fizzy, so she crosses the bridge and goes to the forest. After episode: Story continues to Soda Swamp scene. New things *Level 951 is the first time when lucky candies can reveal red candies when opened. *Jelly fish have fixed colours for the first time in level 965 (specifically, red, orange and green). Levels Cookie Crossing is a medium - somewhat hard episode. It has five somewhat hard - hard levels: , , , and , and one very hard level: . Overall, it's still much easier than the previous episode, Minty Meadow. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |98,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Ep65-1.png|Episode story Ep65-2.png|Episode story Cookie Crossing-bg Animating.gif|Episode story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 951 V4 HTML5.png|Level 951 - |link=Level 951 Level 952 V2 HTML5.png|Level 952 - |link=Level 952 Level 953 Reality before.png|Level 953 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 953 Level 953 Reality after.png|Level 953 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 953 Level 954 Reality.png|Level 954 - |link=Level 954 Level 955 V3 HTML5.png|Level 955 - |link=Level 955 Level 956 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 956 - |link=Level 956 Level 957 V4 HTML5.png|Level 957 - |link=Level 957 Level 958 V3 HTML5.png|Level 958 - |link=Level 958 Level 959 V3 HTML5.png|Level 959 - |link=Level 959 Level 960 V4 HTML5.png|Level 960 - |link=Level 960 Level 961 Reality.png|Level 961 - |link=Level 961 Level 962 V3 HTML5.png|Level 962 - |link=Level 962 Level 963 V3 HTML5.png|Level 963 - |link=Level 963 Level 964 Reality Buffed.png|Level 964 - |link=Level 964 Level 965 Reality.png|Level 965 - |link=Level 965 |-| Champion title= Bubble Brigadier.png|Champion title|link=Bubble Brigadier |-| Icon= Cookiecrossing.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode contains the 200th candy order level, which is level 951. *The bridge in the episode pathway resembles that from Bubblegum Bridge, and another in the episode background resembles that from Marshmallow Mountains. **On web version, the pathway between levels 959 and 960 lies on the bridge over a river. On mobile devices however, the bridge is placed in a blank area with nothing beneath. *On mobile, the release date of this episode coincides with that of Dozy Dawn. **If you look at the background closely, there is Odus on the left side. *This is the continuation of the previous episode. *This episode breaks the trend of having released in a two-week span, because the gap between the release is 7 days (one week). **This is one of the episodes which breaks the trend of episodes being released after a gap two weeks. Another episode with this trait is Cereal Sea (also released one week after the release of Wafer Windmill whereas all the episodes before that are released after two weeks). **This trend of one episode per week continues up until the end of Flash version. *This is the 22nd episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *Before their removal, timed levels reappeared in this episode, after four episodes of absence. *This is the fourth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This is the second episode that UFOs have been absent. *This is the fourth episode in a row without any candy frogs. *This episode is between two episodes with reused names (Minty Meadow and Soda Swamp). Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Woodland-themed episodes Category:Pathway-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5)